


autumn breeze

by wisteriapinetree



Category: Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriapinetree/pseuds/wisteriapinetree
Summary: Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dan berpisah di persimpangan ketika angin bertiup dan langit berwarna oranye.
Relationships: Sato Keigo/Sasaki Mao





	autumn breeze

**Author's Note:**

> **Semua tokoh di sini adalah peserta PRODUCE 1O1 JAPAN yang dipegang oleh Yoshimoto Kogyo Co., Ltd. dan CJ E &M Sato Keigo adalah anggota grup JO1 di bawah naungan LAPONE Entertaintment.**

“Bagaimana kelas hari ini?” suara Keigo mengisi hening, melumpuhkan bunyi berisik desir-desir berisik angin yang dari tadi adalah penguasa atmosfer di sekitarnya karena tidak ada satu pun yang membuka percakapan.

Kalimat tadi itu bukan sesuatu yang akan Keigo lontarkan tiap dalam perjalanan pulang bersama Mao, teman mainnya sejak kecil sekaligus tetangga satu pemukiman yang kini merupakan adik kelasnya juga di sekolah. Namun, tampaknya Keigo tidak salah bicara ketika lelaki yang berjalan di sisi kanannya itu menoleh dan mengangguk kecil; walau itu tidak bisa dihitung sebagai jawaban.

“Ada masalah, ya?” tanya Keigo lagi; Mao tidak memberi respons—yang berarti benar.

Sejak Keigo menemuinya di ruang mengganti sepatu, yang mana setiap hari begitu, Mao terlihat kurang bersemangat dibanding hari-hari biasanya. Keigo sebetulnya baru sadar saat kesunyian melanda mereka berdua di dalam kereta yang ramai. Sampai tiba di stasiun dekat pemukiman tempat rumah mereka berada, Mao tidak mengajaknya bicara.

Sekarang, mereka baru beberapa meter dari stasiun, masih sedikit kurang dari satu kilo meter lagi sampai persimpangan yang memisah arah menuju rumah masing-masing. Masih jauh, dan akan terasa lebih jauh lagi andai mereka terus berjalan sambil diam.

Ketika Keigo akan mengatakan, _tidak apa-apa kalau tidak mau cerita_ , Mao malah mulai bercerita. “Keigo-kun, tahu Takahashi-sensei, ‘kan?” katanya; Keigo mengangguk. Mao melanjutkan kalimatnya, “Padahal aku memperhatikan, tapi tiba-tiba kena tegur. Apa, sih, _nggak_ jelas.”

Keigo tertawa spontan. _Jadi dari tadi_ , Mao mencuekinya cuma gara-gara _badmood_ atas perlakuan guru sejarah.

“Bukan itu saja!” tambah Mao, seolah tahu Keigo sedang berpikir apa, dan ia membantahnya. “Tadi Kaito mengembalikan penghapus milik siapalah lupa, pakai cara dilempar, tapi malah kena kepalaku. Kurang ajar itu anak satu,” Mao menggerutu tidak habis-habis, membuat Keigo juga tidak habis-habis kekehannya.

“Masih ada?”

“Ada—eh ... sudah, sih ....”

Nada itu di akhir terdengar ragu, seakan masih banyak yang harus ditumpahkan hari itu. Tapi Keigo juga tidak mempermasalahkannya. Kalau Mao merasa itu tidak perlu diceritakan, berarti ia tidak bisa memintanya lanjut bercerita sampai habis.

Satu per empat perjalanan sama sekali tidak terasa berkat obrolan itu, dan memang biasanya pun begitu. Selalu ada saja yang mereka saling ceritakan tiap hari saat pulang bersama, bersama matahari yang kian turun dan memercik kuning dan oranye pada langit.

Suara embus angin terdengar lagi.

“Keigo-kun.”

Tiba-tiba, Mao memanggil, ketika gerakan kaki mereka tepat seirama memijaki daun-daun kering kemerahan yang menutupi sebagian aspal. Keigo memberi balasan dengan menengokkan kepala ke kanan, dan kebetulan Mao juga tengah melihat ke arahnya.

Mao membenarkan arah pandangnya ke depan, menuju jalanan. Kalau tidak hati-hati, bisa-bisa terpeleset oleh dedaunan layu. Ia menendang satu kerikil. “Aku mimpi kita pacaran.”

“Oh iya?” Keigo tidak tahu harus menjawabnya dengan frasa apa, ia juga bukan terkejut oleh faktanya, melainkan oleh ekspresi Mao yang tetap sama meski mengatakan hal yang seharusnya terasa memalukan.

“Iya,” balas Mao.

“ _Gimana_ bisa?”

“ _Nggak_ tahu.” Mao mengangkat kedua bahu, meski Keigo tidak memperhatikannya sedetail itu. “Mungkin bukan pacaran juga, sih. Aku mimpi kita duduk di bangku berdua, makan sesuatu, lalu pulang saat langit oranye.”

Keigo makin terkejut, mempertimbangkan kata-kata dalam hati yang akan dilontarkannya. “Bukannya itu biasa?” tanyanya kemudian. “Kita cuma duduk, makan sesuatu, pulang saat langit oranye. Itu bukan misalnya ... ada adegan lain?”

Mao membalas cepat, “Begitu saja. Memang biasa.”

“Tapi?”

“Tapi di mimpi itu aku bahagia. Aku _nggak_ paham, tapi aku masih ingat. Seperti, melakukan hal yang sederhana pun terasa spesial. Aku merasa aku menyukai Keigo-kun di mimpiku.”

“Lucu juga, ya.”

Mereka terkekeh. “Aneh, tahu. Tapi biasa saja, sih,” timpal Mao, bersamaan selembar daun jatuh di hadapan keduanya, padahal pohon terdekat ada di belakang mereka sekitar tiga meter—angin pasti membawanya terbang.

Jalan menuju persimpangan tinggal setengah jarak dari pertama Mao mengoceh tentang guru sejarah tadi. Keigo dapat merasakan angin yang berembus kali ini lebih menusuk, kontras dengan hawa panas yang menyelimuti.

Ketika persimpangan yang mereka tunggu-tunggu itu sudah terlihat samar-samar di depan mata, tinggal berjalan lurus seratus sampai dua ratus meter lagi, Keigo menghentikan langkah kedua kaki tepat dekat pintu sebuah _convenience store_ , tetapi lelaki yang satunya tampak tidak sadar dan tetap berjalan.

“Mao.”

Bersamaan desir tak biasa di pikirannya, Keigo melihat Mao berhenti dan berbalik, sadar bahwa dirinya sudah berjalan beberapa langkah di depan. Sebelum Keigo sempat mengutarakan maksudnya berhenti di sana, kedua mata Mao lebih dulu menyadari hal tersebut, “Ah! Lagi ada diskon es krim!”

Keigo tertawa saat Mao berjalan cepat, mendahuluinya masuk ke dalam toko, dan tahu-tahu sudah keluar membawa dua _cup_ kecil es krim vanilla beserta dua sendoknya.

“Sekarang aku yang traktir, jangan protes,” kata lelaki yang lebih muda itu, sembari mengasongkan satu _cup_ es krim kepada satunya.

“Iya, iya.” Keigo menerima pemberian untuknya tersebut. “Makasih banyak, ya,” katanya. Ia sama sekali tidak berani protes. Mao pasti akan mengatakan bahwa ini tidak sebanding dengan traktiran Keigo tiap saat mereka main atau pulang bersama seperti ini, dan argumen itu selalu membuatnya kalah.

Keigo lantas membawanya duduk di sebuah bangku kayu panjang bercat hijau yang ia sadari baru ada di depan toko itu hari ini; kemarin-kemarin dan sebelumnya tidak ada. Mereka berdua menghabiskan es krim sambil duduk di sana tanpa ada yang bicara apa-apa.

Kala suapan terakhirnya sampai ke mulut, Keigo menyadari sesuatu—Mao sudah berdiri untuk membuang _cup_ dan sendok ke tempat sampah saat mata Keigo menangkap pemandangan langit yang terlihat indah sore itu, sekaligus tahu bahwa sekarang sudah terlampau petang. Petang yang indah; langit petang yang indah dan sederhana, menghias kegiatan mereka, di petang ini, yang juga sederhana.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dan berpisah di persimpangan ketika angin bertiup dan langit berwarna oranye, semakin oranye ketika Keigo merasa beberapa menit terakhir tadi berjalan seperti mimpi.

**-00-**

**Author's Note:**

> aku jd demen keigomao


End file.
